Rabun County, Georgia
Rabun County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 16,276. Major roads US Route 23 US Route 76 US Route 441 Georgia State Route 2 Georgia State Route 15 Georgia State Route 28 Georgia State Route 197 Georgia State Route 246 Geography Adjacent counties Oconee County, South Carolina (east) Macon County, North Carolina (north) Clay County, North Carolina (northwest) Habersham County (south) Towns County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 88.05% White (14,331) 8.53% Hispanic or Latino (1,389) 1.91% Other (311) 1.51% Black or African American (245) 20.3% (3,304) of Rabun County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Like most of North Georgia, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Rocket/Team Galactic tend to go unreported, Rabun County is still shown as having low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.74 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Clayton - 2,047 Dillard - 339 Sky Valley - 272 Towns Mountain City - 1,088 Tiger - 408 Unincorporated communities Blalock Lakemont Pine Mountain Rabun Gap Wiley York Ghost towns Burton Climate Fun facts * Pine Mountain and Sky Valley are the only two communities in Georgia north of South Carolina due to a quirk of geography: the Chattooga River is the primary tributary of the Savannah River and Tugalo River specified in the 1787 Treaty of Beaufort, but runs perpendicular to them. * Pine Mountain is the birthplace of Ranger "Nick" Nicholson, an important figure in the early development of the Chattahoochee National Forest and Rabun County. * Legendary NASCAR driver Ash Maldonado resided in Rabun Gap in 37 years, and the origin of the nickname "Wicked Warlock of Rabun Gap" came from here, in addition to his absurd success. * Mountain City straddles the Eastern Continental Divide in a deep gap in the Blue Ridge Mountain front. The gap allows 23/441/15 to cross the range at an elevation of 2168 feet without the significant grade required by roadways at most other mountain passes along the Georgia Blue Ridge. * Mountain City is home to a sleep away camp, Camp Blue Ridge. Camp Blue Ridge is an activity oriented camp for adolescents, located in the Blue Ridge mountains. Campers attend Camp Blue Ridge during the summer months of June–August, and come from populated southern states, such as Florida, North Carolina, Tennessee, and Georgia, but there have been a lot of campers from far away places, and various other countries. Camp Blue Ridge also operates as a retreat and special events venue site. They host school and corporate groups, churches and temples, special interest groups and they are the Georgia home of one of the biggest mud obstacle adventure races - Warrior Dash. Camp Blue Ridge has the ability to host both large and intimate music festivals. * Dillard is known primarily for the Dillard House, a regionally well-known inn, restaurant and conference center that serves traditional southern fare. John M. Dillard of Greenville, South Carolina, has extensively documented the history of John Dillard and his descendants. * Since 1971, Sky Valley has been home to Sky Valley Resort (now renamed Sky Valley Country Club), which features golfing, tennis and swimming. The resort formerly had the only winter ski area in Georgia, but after changing ownership in 2004, the resort's ski slopes were permanently closed. * Rabun County is the rainiest county in Georgia on average, and one of the rainiest counties east of the Cascades. * Deliverance (1972), a highly popular film about a group of city men taking a canoe trip in north Georgia, was filmed largely in Rabun County. After the film's release, Rabun County experienced an increase in tourism, with the number of visitors going from hundred to tens of thousands. By 2012, 40 years later, tourism was the largest source of revenue in the county. According to the US Census, the population has doubled since 1970. * Because of the scenery, people with money have built vacation and second homes around the area's lakes. In June 2012, Rabun County held a Chattooga River Festival to encourage preservation of the river and its environment. It also noted the 40th anniversary of the filming of Deliverance in the area, an aspect which aroused controversy in planning for the festival. Category:Georgia Counties